ShowLieMadSexual
by TheAngelIsrafel
Summary: This is just a one shot that is my xmes gift to the yullen fans out there and something to hold everyone over who reads CoN and want to see Kanda...


**Disclaimer: **If I owned -man Kanda would be a jrocker and shirtless…all the time… ;D

**Warning: **EVERYTHING!

**Note from Israfel: **I made one for the twins and so I'm making one for Kanda and Allen, a holiday fic that is. On another note this IS my favorite version of Allen, a naughty, needy, _UKE_! SO that means Kanda is Seme, as if he'd be anything else for me… Kanda uke does not exist in my world and neither do those who mention it –hate glare-

Show . Lie . Mad . Sexual .

Allen drops to his knees before Kanda.

He is licking his lips and looking up at the other.

Kanda doesn't understand the sudden change in the boy.

"I'm tired of this." Allen's voice is laced with something…

…something that makes the hairs on Kanda's neck stand.

"Shut up, Moyashi." The Japanese man's voice is bitter.

"I'm tired of this Kanda, I want to do something else."

At this Allen smiles…

…and reaches out placing his hands on the others hips.

Kanda raises an eyebrow at this but does not pull away.

This is not knew to them.

They have done this before

They have kissed

Have touched one another

Have slept together.

But they stopped when Cross started living at the Order

That was almost two months ago…

"Kanda, I'm tired of this."

Allen repeats himself and pulls the other closer.

He speaks so that his lips brush against Kanda's pants.

"We need to train."

The Asian man stares down at the white haired boy.

He is trying to recall just where Cross is.

Kanda is tempted to do what Allen is insisting…

…tempted to just let him _suck_ to his hearts content.

"Kanda…" Allen's voice is almost a purr, begging him.

"No." The Asian man turns and tries to walk away.

He stops when he hears clothes rustling.

"Fine, then I'll just…do it myself."

Allen is undoing his pants, pushing them down past his hips.

Kanda is amazed at the others audacity.

"Moyashi…"

"Shut up." Allen is not kind, is not sweet or innocent

Not with Kanda, not when he is horny

Not when he is in need of a relief…

Kanda stares at the boy, his expression blank.

He is close to just _dropping_ Mugan and joining him…

Close but not quite at his breaking point.

"Haaaaaaa… Kanda…." Allen closes his eyes and opens his mouth.

He licks his lips as he touches himself, with his cursed hand.

Because that hand is not soft,

Not warm or smooth…

It is coarse and rough,

And cool, reminding him of Kanda's.

The Asian man looks over at the doors to the training room.

They are alone and it is late but that does not mean no one will disturb them.

"Moyashi…" Kanda's voice is thicker then before and it excites Allen…

Just a little…a little more then what he already is.

The boy smiles, a naughty one as he puts two of his fingers in his mouth,

And sucks…

And Kanda can feel himself harden at the sight.

He wants Allen, he won't deny that,

But he knows that now is not a good time.

Not when everyone is watching him,

Not when everyone is suspecting him to be a traitor.

He does not want Allen blamed,

Does not want others to say he seduced him…

…the only other exorcist capable of actually killing him…

Even though he respects him…

Even though he cares about him…

Even though he loves him…

Kanda closes his eyes a moment as Allen removes his fingers from his mouth.

He watches as they brush against the boy's lips before traveling down…

And down they go…

He watches as Allen moves to push them inside of himself.

His shirt is unbuttoned now and his pants are off and-

And-

And Kanda is looking away because of how tempting the sight is.

He frowns deeply, more at the fact that he knows he is blushing…

…then at the fact that Allen is touching himself in front of him.

"Kanda…." The boy moans…

_God_ how long has it been since he has been inside that boy…

The Asian man closes his eyes reminding himself of why they stopped

Of the fact that Tim records everything…

Of the fact that Cross is living at the Order now…

Of the fact that the man can smell _sex_ from a mile away…

Of the fact that Allen is young, too young to be doing this…

Of the fact that Cross is practically his parent…

Kanda swallows thickly, trying to mentally loosen his muscles up.

He does not remember tensing them.

Allen groans…

And he looks at him,

And his eyes take in the sight,

In the image of Allen impaling himself on his fingers,

And calling out his name…

"Moyashi…"

"My name, say…ha…my name…." Allen's cheeks are flushed,

His lips are red,

And his body looks _fantastic_…

"Allen…" The boy shivers in delight.

Kanda decides that just _once_ can't hurt…

And he is kneeling down, leaning over Allen.

They are kissing and _Oh God_ does it feel good.

Allen moans, moans because Kanda's tongue is sliding against his own,

And it feels sublime…

Their lips part, for a second, so they can breathe…

Kanda pulls Allen's fingers out of himself and replaces them…

…with his own…

Allen whimpers, begs for more,

Tells Kanda something no one would expect from him,

From the innocent, naive boy…

"Kanda put your dick in me!"

His plea is urgent and it causes Kanda to harden, a little more,

…if that is even possible…

"Moyashi is that what you really want?"

Kanda's breath is against the boy's neck, causing him to shiver in delight.

"Yes-oh-yes…" They are kissing again and Allen is busying his hands.

Kanda can feel them on his belt, undoing it,

Can feel them unbuttoning his pants,

Can _hear_ the zipper being pulled down…

That sound alone arouses him further.

Allen's hands are in his pants, are touching him.

The soft hand and the rough black one…

And he likes the feel of both.

"Allen…" The word slips from his mouth as his dick is being pulled on,

Tugged gently,

urgently…

"Kanda Please!" Allen whimpers as his prostate is struck, as Kanda rubs it…

Repeatedly…

The boy is tilting his head back, gasping for air.

His lungs suddenly seem too small for him.

"Kanda…." This time it is a whimper, a beg, a plead for more…

And they are kissing again, sloppily as Kanda removes his hand, his fingers

Allen whimpers at the loss, breaking the kiss for a moment.

"Please fill me…"

Kanda can't help but smirk at this, at Allen, at his choice in words,

At how he is polite even when he is losing his mind.

Kanda pulls Allen's hands off his dick and leans back.

He fists the boy's hair and shoves his head down,

Shoves his mouth to his dick.

He can feel the lips press against it clumsily before opening,

Accepting…

Allen groans at how vulgar Kanda is.

He loves it,

Loves his mouth, his vile language, his obscene words.

He doesn't understand why, doesn't care,

All he knows is that he loves it, is aroused by it,

Especially when Kanda says something like…

"Sucking my cock makes you hard doesn't it, Moyashi?"

Allen groans, lips tight around the hot flesh in his mouth,

He tries to sink his head lower, tries to take more of Kanda in,

And the Asian man loves him for this.

He fists the tousled white hair and pulls the boys head back,

Loving how he whines and tries to keep his mouth down there.

"Moyashi I'm going to cum…"

"Let me drink it."

"You want it in you?"

Kanda cannot deny how much he wants to let Allen continue…

Yet his dick is throbbing to be inside of him.

The boy pulls his head back, lapping at Kanda as much as possible…

He leans back and spreads his legs.

Kanda moves to position himself at Allen's entrance…

And pushes himself in…

And _oh god_ does Allen make a beautiful sound…

The sensation is wonderful and tight,

And Allen feels filled in such a satisfying manner.

The boy licks his lips and Kanda nips at his neck

He pulls out and pushes back in and-

And-

And Allen is moaning like a whore,

Because he _is_ a whore,

Because he is _his_ whore…

Kanda leans down and bites the boys neck,

Harshly,

Marking him as his own.

Neither of them care about such a thing anymore,

Care about being caught.

They both know why and refuse to say it,

Refuse to acknowledge that Allen won't live for too much longer…

Kanda pulls back out and pushes back in.

Allen's hands are pulling his hair tie out,

His fingers are threading themselves through his hair,

Are pulling his face closer to his.

They are kissing again, moaning into it,

They are close, really close…

"Allen…" Kanda's voice is ragged, and deep,

And it excites the boy even more.

They are moving franticly now, so close…

_So Close_…

Kanda gasps as Allen tightens his muscles.

He is losing his mind and _dear god_ is it fantastic…

"Harder," Allen nearly growls into his ear, nipping at it.

"Make me sore…"

The command sends a shiver down Kanda's spine,

And he complies.

He pulls out and shoves himself back in

And neither are aware of the sound of someone in the hall

Of the fact that they are about to be caught

They don't care,

Only because they are cuming…

Kanda is repeating the others name over and over again,

And Allen is biting his neck, creating marks that will fade…

…with in minutes…

The door to the training room is opened…

And the sound of the safety lock on Cross's gun being removed is heard.

Kanda looks over at the door.

He is panting and still out of breath,

And still buried deep inside of the boy…

Allen is staring at his Master, at Cross,

Who looks pissed.

"Get out." The boy's voice is calm and deadly sounding.

"Get off of him." Cross is glaring at Kanda, his gun pointed at him.

"No, now get out." Allen wraps his legs tightly around the Asian man.

He is staring at Cross, his eyes dark, angry, like when he plays cards…

"Shut up you stupid boy."

"No, now get out unless you want to watch us…fuck again…"

Cross looks as if he is going to shoot them,

And Kanda is unsure of what Allen is doing.

He doesn't care though,

Because this means they can openly be together,

That he can openly shove the other against the wall and kiss him…

"Get out Cross."

Kanda is the one to speak and it causes Allen to look at him…

…and it's then that the man sneers and turns to leave.

"We're talking later."

"Yes, mother dearest."

Allen's voice is mocking, and it amuses Kanda,

Only because he is marking up his neck as he says it…

And they are left alone again…

End

So…I know that was random but this is for all of you who read my CoN and put up with the fact that Kandy is still not in the fic. This is also an xmes gift to the yullen fans out there so I hoped you liked it. I'm unsure of the format for it thought, I wanted to try something different so tell me what you think! Oh and the title comes froma song, Tsumi to Batsu, which you'll hear more about if you read my perfect weakness, which I am working on right now 3 I can so see Kanda singing it to Allen, changing the her to him and 14 to 15. The song's by Dir En Grey and I LOVE it, Kyo is singing about raping a 14 year old girl XD

Au Revoir,

_~Israfel~_


End file.
